Czas rozpocząć połączenie, które każdy zapamięta...
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 9/13 Czołówka... Chatka Orłów Darwin : '''Ha! Ale żeśmy go załatwili! <3 '''Layla : '''Tak! Zasłużył sobie na to od samego początku! :D '''Matthew : Jeśli tak będziemy współpracować, dojdziemy do finału wszyscy! ;) Mackenzie : Problem jest jednen - w finale będzie tylko dwójka,a nas jest siódemka... -.- Darwin : '''Ale może Topher przywróci jakiegoś debila, którego od razu wykopiemy? ;u; '''Mackenzie : Być może...ale co potem? ;-; Wszyscy : :/ Pokój Zwierzeń Mackenzie : Okej. Dobrze, że ta pizdowata kreatura odpadła, ale teraz ten miłosny czworokąt LaylaxAlanxRosexMatthew kwitnie w najlepsze i będzie teraz grał przeciwko mi, Darwinowi i Net. Dzisiaj bardzo mi przykro to mówić, ale jedno z nich musi odejść. ;/ Chatka Flamingów Rose : Tak mi żal tego biednego Severina. Jak oni mogli. ;'D Alan : No właśnie. Przecież on był taki fajny ;') Net : Tylko co teraz? On odpadł, to na kogo będziemy głosować? ;d Alan : '''Zobaczy się... :p '''Net : '''Mhm... '''Rose : Oj weź Net, teraz o tym nie myśl. Ważne, że ten chuj nie wygra! ;) Net : Wiem. ;) Pokój Zwierzeń Net : Nie jestem głupia. Alan, Rose, Matthew i Layla założą pewnie sojusz przeciwko mnie, Kenzie i Darwinowi. Dzisiaj musimy się niestety pozbyć jednego z tej czwórki. Stołówka Topher : '''Dzień dobry finałowa siódemko! Mam komunikaty! Pierwszy to taki, iż od tej pory zaczynamy etap połączenia drużyn! >) '''Wszyscy : :D Topher : '''Drugi to taki, że mam zaszczyt przedstawić waszego nowego konkurenta! To nie będzie nikt z przegranych! ;) '''Alan : '''Jprdl... '''Mackenzie : '''Kto to jest? ;-; '''Topher : '''Powitajcie .................... .. .. . . . . . . . . '''LORENZO! Wszyscy : '''Argh... ;-; '''Lorenzo : '''To są ci frajerzy, których rozwalę po kolei w drobny mak? ;') '''Topher : Tak, to właśnie oni. ;) Net : Żebym ja cię zaraz nie rozwaliła. ;u; Lorenzo : '''Ty byś nikogo nie rozwaliła. '''Net : '''Z wyjątkiem ciebie. ;') '''Lorenzo : Tak, tak, mów sobie. ;') Net : '''Widzę, że mamy kolejnego Severina. Ale nam dałeś fajne zastępstwo Topher. -.- '''Mackenzie : '''Net... ;-; '''Net : '''Och...dobra, luz. '''Lorenzo : '''Frajerka. :P '''Net : Ciota. :P Darwin : '''Ekhem...czy moglibyście skończyć? -,- '''Topher : '''Dosyć pierdolenia! Czas na pierwsze wyzwanie indywidualne! '''Matthew : '''Drugie* xd '''Topher : '''Aha. To drugie... '''Lorenzo : '''Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy już wygram. ;u; '''Rose : '''Zamknij się wreszcie!!! Boże... >:( '''Net : Przydałoby się. ;) Lorenzo : 'Ty też się zatkaj tapeciaro. -.- '''Net : '>:( Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : '''Czemu wszyscy mnie wyzywają od tapeciary?! Ile razy można powtarzać, że nie jestem żadną tapetą. A ten nowy to ten wkurwiający na maksa idiota przyrodni z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Frajer kozaczy, a jak wyleci to będzie płakał. '''Lorenzo : '''Dopiero się tu pojawiłem, a już mam dwie frajerki na celu do wywalenia. Szybko się ich pozbędę, a potem pokonam resztę tych zjebanych nowicjuszy i zgarnę milion. ;) Wyzwanie '''Topher : Dziś będziecie ścigać się dookoła wyspy przez skonstruowane przez was środki transportu! Możecie z tych oto rupieci wybrać sobie części i zbudować wasz własny rower, łódkę, samochód lub możecie wykonywać to zadanie pieszo. Tu będzie meta. Pierwsza osoba, która ją przekroczy, zdobędzie nietykalność, a ostatnie z was wróci do domu! Dzisiaj nie ma ceremonii! >) Wszyscy : ;-; Topher : '''Możecie również znaleźć na wyspie laleczki Voo-Doo, którymi możecie się obronić w późniejszym czasie. Ale pamiętajcie, że za oszustwo jest gwarantowana dyskwalifikacja. ;) '''Lorenzo : Szkoda... Topher : Zaczynacie za... 3'' ''2 1'' ''0! Już! Zaczyna się szamotanina o części transportów. '' Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lorenzo : '''Karakany jeszcze nie wiedzą, z kim mają do czynienia. :3 '''Mackenzie :' Dostałam łokciem w ryj, cycki i dupę. Do tego połamałam wszystkie pazury. Pół roku je zapuszczałam! URGH!!! >( Wyzwanie Po 2.5 godzinach zawodnicy mają już swoje środki transportu : *''Alan - samochód'' *''Darwin - łódka'' *''Layla - rower'' *''Lorenzo - samochód'' *''Mackenzie - tratwa (please)'' *''Matthew - balon (nwm, jak zrobił)'' *''Net - idzie na piechty'' *''Rose - rower'' Topher : 'Wyścig czas zacząć! Start! ''Zaczyna się wyścig. Po kilku minutach Lorenzo widząc, że Alan goni go łeb w leb, rzuca w jego samochód kamieniem. Psuje mu w ten sposób "silnik". '''Alan : '''Ej! Co robisz kurwo głupia! >((( '''Lorenzo : '''Wybacz, przypadek. >)) '''Alan : '''Przypadek to spłodzenie ciebie. -.- '''Lorenzo : '''Nie szczekaj psie! -.- Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lorenzo : To już trzeci, którego wywalę. Lista wciąż rośnie. ;') Alan : 'Ten debil to drugi Severin, uważa się za boga i od wszystkich żąda szacunku. Niech sie nawet do mnie nie odzywa. >( Wyzwanie ''Mack zabrała Net na swoją tratwę. Obmyślają plan, jak przetrwać do finału. '''Mackenzie : Więc tak. Najpierw musimy wyeliminować któreś z miłosnego czworokąta, któreś musi być dziś ostatnie. Potem tego pierdolniętego nowego, resztę 4-Love, na końcu Darwina, aż obie trafimy do finału! ;) Net : Tylko które wywalimy? Mackenzie : Rose? W końcu jest z nich najsłabsza. ;u; Net : '''Ale to nasza kumpela. :/ '''Mackenzie : '''Poświęcisz milion dolców dlatego, że to nasza kumpela? ;-; '''Net : '''Nie... '''Mackenzie : No właśnie. :) Net : '''Jak ją wyrzucimy? '''Mackenzie : '''Czy ty mnie słuchasz? -.- Musi dotrzeć ostatnia. '''Net : '''Aaa... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Mackenzie : Net to chyba ma autyzm jakiś. Mówię do niej, a ona zadaje pytania jak idiotka. What's wrong with that girl? ._. Net : 'Mack ostatnio zrobiła się jakaś taka...przywódcza. Musi się ogarnąć, albo nakłonię wszystkich do głosowania na nią. Sory, ale nie lubię urodzonych liderów. :-: Wyzwanie ''Layla i Rose ustalały swój plan. '''Rose : '''Dzisiaj ostatnia musi być któraś z dziewczyn. Kenzie jest cięższym przeciwnikiem, niż Net, więc niestety musi odejść. Potem wywalimy Lorenzo, potem Darwina i Net, aż zostaniemy w czworkę i podzielimy się kasą. :D '''Layla : Nie możemy grać uczciwie? Wiesz...tak, bez żadnych intryg? Znaczy, Lorenzo i Darwina to mogę wywalić, ale dziewczyny są naszymi ziomkami. :/ Rose : '''Czy chcesz w ten sposób powiedzieć, że wolisz być z nimi BFF, niż wygrać milion? ;-; '''Layla : Inaczej bym to zinterpretowała, ale... Rose : Ale? Layla : Dobra, już nic. Nieważne. Pędźmy już do tej mety, bo okaże się jeszcze, że jedna z nas wróći do domu. Rose : '''Mack i Net płyną tratwą, więc mamy szansę. ;3 '''Layla : '''Oke. Szybciej! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Rose : '''Layla jest zbyt miękka. Powinna bardziej stawiać na swoim. Dycypline trzymać. Inaczej wszyscy wejdą jej na głowę. '''Layla : '''Chciałam jej przypomnieć to, co mi powiedziała kilka dni temu, ale na nic by się to nie zdało... Meta '''Topher : Widać już pierwszych zawodników! Kto wygra, a kto wróci rozczarowany do domu? ;) 1 miejsce...................... ...... ... . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . MATTHEW! Matthew : '''Tak! <3 2 miejsce...... .... . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. '''LORENZO! Lorenzo : '''Git. >) 3 miejsce...... ................. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . '''DARWIN! Darwin : '''Przynajmniej na podium. ^^ 4 miejsce......... . '''LAYLA! Layla : '''Jest dobrze. ;p 5 miejsce................ . .. . . . . . . . . . . . '''ROSE! Rose : '<3 6 miejsce.......... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ''Mackenzie, Net i Alan PRAWIE dotarli do mety w tym samym momencie. Alanowi znów zepsuł się samochód, a Mackenzie i Net muszą zadupiać biec do mety z portu. 6 miejsce....... . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. '''MACKENZIE! Mackenzie : Dobre i to. :P Topher : Zostały tylko dwie osoby! Alan i Net. 7 miejsce zajmuje............. . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NET!!!! ''' '''Net : '''Udało się! >) '''Topher : Alan - miejsce 8. Przykro mi, twoja przygoda z wyspą Oskayi się kończy. Wskakuj do Armaty Wstydu! Alan : 'Kurde tak blisko byłem...to wszystko przez Lorenzo! Zapłącisz mi za to kiedyś frajerze!!! >:( '''Lorenzo : '''Chyba kpisz... :') '''Layla : '''Cholera!!! Lorenzo - giniesz łajzo! Alan, wygram dla nas, obiecuję! :'( '''Alan : '''Nie smuć się. Pokaż na co cię stać! Wygraj to i pozbądź się tego cwela! :D <3 '''Layla : '''Tak właśnie zrobię! <3333 ''Całują się. Rzyg...xd Armata Wstydu '''Topher : Ostatnie słowa? Alan : Kocham cię LAAAAAAYYYYYYLAAAAAAAA!!!!! Został wystrzelony. Layla : '''Ech... Pomszczę cię, zobaczysz. :/ '''Topher : No to została final 7! Kto wyleci następny? Czy Lorenzo dopiero się rozkręci? Czy Layla pomści swojego ukochanego? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnych odcinkach Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi